


寻夫之路  番外

by Penguin4HH



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH
Summary: 人形🚗
Kudos: 1





	寻夫之路  番外

“特儿，再大声点…”

“呜…那你用力…嗯…”

“哈…好爽…”

夜晚十一点，卧室里传出阵阵舒爽淫靡的呻吟和低喘，和肉体拍打的“啪啪”声。海海在小窝里揣着手手，不安地竖着耳朵听。

半晌，她侧头小声地跟正在给她舔毛的盒仔耳语：“老公，他们这是怎么了？怎么打到现在还不消气啊？”

盒仔的嘴巴还忙活着，只能呜呜的模糊不清地回答：“不用管他们…天天都这样…”

“别看现在打的这么激烈，明天早晨起来亲热着呢…”

“不行呀，”海海的小嘴一撅，“不能让他俩这么互相伤害呀。”

说完，她费力地支撑起怀孕的身体，想走进里屋劝劝架。正洙哥哥平时最喜欢她了，如果她过去喵喵叫几声的话，哥哥应该会冷静一点吧。

“诶，你去哪呀？”

“我去阻止他们。”怀孕之后的海海，偶尔身上会散发出奇怪的母性光辉。

“那我跟你一块。”盒仔用头轻轻把海海的孕肚拱起来，贴着她的身子帮她走到卧室门口。

盒仔跳起来，用爪子扭开卧室的门，悄悄推开一个缝，两只猫猫一上一下地趴在这道缝上瞅。

屋子里的景象让第一次见识到这场面的海海惊呼出声。人类用来睡觉的被子和枕头已经乱七八糟地全被丢在了地上，两个哥哥赤裸着，身上汗津津的，暴躁人类把正洙哥哥压在身下，又不知从哪里找来根粗长的“棍子”，别在腰上，抽插着正洙哥哥的屁股。

“正洙哥哥都哭了！盒仔，怎么办呀。”海海急得要掉眼泪，拍着盒仔的脑袋催他想办法。

“你别怕，我去教育他们。”他不忍心看老婆这么难过，于是一鼓作气，推开房门冲了进去。

“喵喵！喵喵！”

金希澈和朴正洙被突然闯进来的盒仔吓了一跳，急忙捡起被子盖住下身。两人对视一眼，笑了出来。

金希澈冲着盒仔哭笑不得地嚷嚷：“呀，出去。盒仔，听话，出去。”

虽然是被不懂人事的宠物看到，但朴正洙也有点害羞，他轻轻推了一下金希澈的胸膛，“都怪你，怎么不锁好门…”

盒仔一脸疑惑地盯着这俩人看，不是在打架吗，怎么又卿卿我我起来了？

金希澈起身下床，捂着下体把他用脚赶了出来，然后锁上了门。

“海海，你说他俩到底是在干嘛？”

寂静的夜晚，一白一花两只喵咪头凑到一起，煞有其事地讨论。

“我也不知道…”

盒仔的大眼睛转了转，“你看见暴躁人类的武器了吗？就被他夹在腿中间的那个。”

“嗯嗯！好奇怪哦。”

“但是…”海海嘟着嘴巴，“好像在哪里见到过…”

她仔细盯着盒仔的小脸想了想，然后睁大眼睛：“对啦！你也有呀！你的腿那里，不是也有肉棒棒嘛？”她神情有点害羞地接着讲：“就是，就是你上次放到我屁股里的那根…”

盒仔听完恍然大悟，爪子拍了一下地：“我知道了！希澈哥的屁股也痒了！而且，他们还是在生孩子。”

“你朋友不是告诉你肉棒棒放进屁股里，就会怀孕嘛。正洙哥哥要怀孕了！”

海海听完十分同意地点头，毕竟她是亲身经历过的喵。上次她和盒仔做了那种事，就有了肚子里的小宝宝。

“那他们就不是在打架，而是在做夫妻才能做的事咯？”

“嗯嗯，”盒仔亲了亲海海的脸颊，“怪不得我进去的时候看他们还挺开心的，还在笑呢。”

“好了，别担心啦海海，你枕着我的肚子睡觉吧。我的肚子软软的。”盒仔把自己翻了个面，扭着身子把肚皮送到了海海的头下面。

“谢谢你，盒仔。你真好~”

月色清柔，得知主人们不是发生了冲突，而是在相亲相爱生宝宝的两喵终于安心地阖上了眼睛，进入了梦乡。

盒仔是被颈间的痒感弄醒的，他睁开眼，天已大亮，身上趴着一个全身赤裸的人类，正在用舌头舔舐自己的耳垂和颈窝。

“你谁呀？干嘛舔我！”他惊得瞬间清醒，手忙脚乱地想把人推开。他不想让海海以外的生物舔他，如果让海海知道了，她肯定会伤心的。

“我是海海呀。盒仔。”人类撑着他的胸膛轻喘着抬起头来，用水润的大眼睛望着他。

盒仔这才发现自己全身的毛都不见了，变成了人类的样子。这幅景象给他带来的冲击太大，他呆愣了两分钟才缓缓开口：“你是，海海？”

一头银白色长发的人类神色委屈地点了点头，“盒仔不认识我了嘛？我们是夫妻呀…”

“不是不是，海海，我没有。”他连忙矢口否认，“就是，我们怎么变成这个样子了？你的毛呢？”

人形的海海嘟着嘴回答：“变成头发了嘛，你看，还是白色的。”她用手指把长发掀开一点，露出了两只小小的猫耳朵。

“看，耳朵也在。”

盒仔这下才开始有些接受，他和海海一起睡了一觉之后，变成人类了。

海海亲了一口他的嘴唇，柔软丰满的乳肉挤压着他的胸膛，轻声道：“宝宝们也在，在我的肚子里。”

盒仔扶起她纤细的腰肢，发现前端的小腹鼓鼓的，圆润饱满，里面是他和海海的孩子。

“那，那你快躺下休息休息吧。坐在我的身上一定很累，快躺下，海海。”他不想让大着肚子的海海受累，结果海海狡黠地眨了下眼，指尖从肩膀滑到他胸前的肉粒，微微用力转着圈揉搓，语气娇媚：“不要，就想这样。”

盒仔被她的动作刺激的轻哼出了声，耳尖发烫。

“那，那你要干什么呀…”

“你不记得主人们那天做过的事了嘛？我也想和你试试…”说完，她右手慢慢地探下去，滑过耻毛，握住那根已经挺立起来的肉棒。

盒仔猛地深吸了一口气。糟糕，他的那里又开始痒了。

海海在他的锁骨和胸肌上吮出几个红印，接着扶着后腰往后挪了挪，弯下身子，舌尖舔上手里滚烫的家伙。

“啊…海海…”突如其来的舒爽感让他扬起下巴，捏紧了海海柔如无骨的肩膀。

温热湿润的口腔包裹住他的阴茎，轻轻地挤压，舌苔在上面慢慢摩擦，引起他的颤栗。

“老公…你太大了…撑得海海嘴巴好疼…”

“海海，海海…我…我忍不住了…”第一次被口交的盒仔有点禁不住，几分钟后就有了释放的冲动。海海闻言继续用力地吞吐，突然，一股滚烫腥膻的液体射进了她的喉咙。

她眼神迷离着一滴不剩地咽了下去，“咳…好讨厌……”

“你怎么吃下去了，快吐出来。”

“不要，老公的味道好吃，海海喜欢吃…”

盒仔羞红了脸，眼前这样说着荤话挑逗他的海海虽然和以前不一样，但也太迷人了，他感受到了自己有生以来最快最剧烈的心跳。

“老公…摸我…”海海牵着他的手，按在了胸前挺翘丰满的软肉上，顶端的乳粒已经堪堪硬立，刺挠着他的手心。

他不由自主地用力揉捏起来，为那美好的手感发出满足的喟叹。身上的海海娇吟着，眉头微蹙，表情诱人。

“不够…不够…还想让你吸…”她把乳头送到对方的嘴边，盒仔迫不及待地张开嘴，含住了那颗嫣红色的乳粒。

他学着海海刚才为他口交的方法，努力地舔弄。对方边舒爽地媚叫，边嘴里断断续续地说着话：“这里…以后生了宝宝…会有奶水的…”

盒仔已然没有一开始那害羞的情绪，和海海做这种事让他感到兴奋和愉悦。他小心地把大着肚子的海海放倒，埋首在那两团因怀孕而浑圆松软的胸乳上，用唇舌努力地抚慰。

总之海海叫的声音越大，就表示她越开心，无师自通的盒仔已经开始慢慢掌握了精髓。

海海用力爬起身来，胸前因沾满口水变得亮晶晶的。她支起身子，拉着盒仔的手，“你站起来…”

盒仔听话地站起身子，挺硬的性器因他的动作弹到了海海的脸颊，他不好意思地揉了揉海海的脸，小声地说了句对不起。

对方倒是不在乎，托起两团胸肉，夹住了他的阴茎，然后垂着眼睛，慢慢地开始上下摩擦滑动。

“舒服吗？”她的眼角染上绯红色，抬起眼盯着盒仔看。

“嗯…嗯…再快点…”他的手顺势捏上对方软软的猫耳，用力地把玩。

几番搓弄挤压之后，浓浊的白液射上了海海的嘴角、脸颊和鼻尖。

“好多…好烫…”

她探出舌尖，想把脸上的精液舔进去，但有的地方够不着，急的她眼里蕴起水渍。盒仔见状，用手指剐蹭，然后送进她的嘴里，猫猫的顽皮天性让他开始恶劣地搅弄那柔软湿润的舌头。

海海的涎水都流了出来，只能小声地呜咽表示不满。盒仔抽出手指，俯身含住对方的薄唇，用沾着口水的指尖抚摸微微颤动的猫耳。

海海下身溢出的黏液打湿了一小块床单，她难耐地扭着臀部，“快进来，我那里好痒…”

说完按着对方的肩膀，又回到了一开始那个骑乘的体位。她扶着小腹，另一只手握住阴茎，缓缓地坐了下去。

阴道早已泥泞不堪，被黏液浸得烂软，所以进入的十分顺利。被包裹住的舒爽让盒仔回想起了在梧桐树上的那次交媾，就是因为那次，海海才怀上了他的的小猫崽。

他怕伤到肚子里的孩子，只能扶住海海的腰温柔地顶弄，但粗大的性器每次都进的很深，海海的呻吟随着他的动作逐渐变浪变尖。

“要，要去了…”

撞击频率到达顶峰的那一刻，海海张开了被咬的红肿的嘴唇，尖叫一声，肉穴喷出一股温热的清液。

高潮过后的她温顺地伏在盒仔胸前，耳朵一动一动地蹭着对方的脸颊，“老公，你好棒…”

盒仔看着诱人的小猫咪，很想再来一次，但眼皮逐渐变沉，几分钟之后，他陷入了睡梦中。

“盒仔，盒仔？”清早，海海用爪子轻轻拍着还在睡懒觉的盒仔的脸，“起来吃饭了，正洙哥哥给开了罐头。”

他听见有人叫着自己的名字，猛地睁开眼，却发现自己躺在笼子里，又变回了猫咪的样子。

“你怎么睡这么久呀，懒鬼。”海海看他醒了，开始踱着步往外走。他在背后叫了对方一声，“海海！昨天…”

“昨天的事…你还记得吗？”

小白猫疑惑不解地盯着他，“昨天怎么了？”

好吧，这么看来，昨天发生的一切都是他做的春梦。

盒仔舔了舔爪子，屁颠屁颠地跟上海海的步伐，去吃罐头了。

卧室里的金希澈正在换床单，因为他今天早晨醒来发现床上多了好几块精斑。

但奇怪的是他和正洙都是爱干净的人，从来不会弄到床上。

可能是不小心沾到的吧。他这么想着，点了点头，把脏床单扔进了洗衣机。

FIN.


End file.
